1. Technical Field
The method and apparatus of the present invention relates generally to lighting effects. More specifically, it relates to an apparatus and method for producing a lighting effect which varies according to the components of the input signal. If the input signal is sound, the apparatus is capable of splitting the incoming sound signal into a plurality of frequency components and using each of these frequency components to generate a light control signal. The light control signal may then be used to vary the flashing or enabling period of an individual light. This provides a unique lighting effect which differs significantly from merely varying the light's intensity. The apparatus may be configured for use in either a home or commercial setting.
Currently, lighting effects are generally confined to producing a light which will flash independent of the amplitude of the input sound sensed and usually do not discriminate according to various frequency components in the signal. Additionally, lasers have recently begun to appear in lighting shows. However, lasers, although aesthetically pleasing, are somewhat dangerous to use in a crowded environment. Further, lasers depending on power and illumination source can be quite expensive to purchase.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices coupling a variable lighting unit to a sound source are well known in the art. However, generally these prior art devices are limited to varying the light pulse frequency or amplitude independent of the amplitude of the input sound signal. Even simpler devices provide for a strobe light which flashes at a predetermined frequency independent of the input sound signal.
An example of this type of prior art is illustrated in Charas U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,417. The Charas invention discloses a flashing strobe light which flashes at an operator-selected predetermined frequency. The flash frequency is independent of the audio signal. The invention also discloses a means for flashing a plurality of colored lights wherein the color flashed is dependent on the flashing frequency. However, as is typical of many prior art devices, no provision is made for directly associating the frequency of flashing or the color of light being illuminated to the input sound signal.
An example of a more sophisticated prior art device is Blattner U.S. Pat. No. 1,654,068 which discloses an apparatus for visually interpreting speech and music. Blattner discloses a device which may be attached to a music source by means of a filter system which separates the sound signal from the source into three distinct bands. The outputs from these three filter bands are used to drive three lamps which may be of different colors. The intensity of the light assigned to a given frequency band is determined by the intensity of the input sound signal at that frequency. However, there is no means provided for flashing or enabling the colored lights at a frequency corresponding to the amplitude of the signal at a given filter frequency band. The visual effect presented by Blattner by varying the intensity of the lights is completely different from that provided by flashing or strobing a light off and on.
None of these prior art lighting systems teach the unique visual effect of the present invention whereby an input signal may be separated according to some predetermined characteristics such as frequency and wherein these characteristics can be used to drive a flashing light apparatus.
Consequently, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus which is capable of receiving an input signal, separating the input signal into a plurality of frequency bands, and assigning each frequency band output to a specified colored light. The colored light in that frequency band may then flash during an enabling period which is proportional to the amplitude of the output of the signal in that frequency band providing a unique visual effect.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a lighting apparatus which may control the flash rate of the light in proportion to the amplitude of the signal in an associated frequency channel.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a variable light apparatus which is capable of driving conventional illumination means.
An additional objective of the present invention is to provide a variable light apparatus which is capable of receiving a sound signal either by direct electrical coupling of the lighting apparatus to the sound source or by means of an acoustical coupling to the sound source such as through a microphone.
A further objective is to provide a lighting apparatus wherein the lighting colors assigned to a frequency filter band may be adjusted.
An additional objective of the invention is to provide an apparatus which is capable of adjusting the sampling rate cf the input sound signal such that the precision with which the lighting apparatus tracks the incoming signal may be adjusted.
A further objective is to provide an apparatus which is adaptable for use in either a home or commercial setting.
A final objective of the invention is to provide a means for adjusting the conversion factor between the amplitude of the frequency component and the flash frequency or enabling period of the associated light.